DSPGaming
Phillip "Phil" Burnell '''(Born April 6, 1982), known on YouTube as '''DarksydePhil, or DSP '''for short, is an active member of the LP community on YouTube, which he joined in 2008, and formerly, '''Twitch.tv, which he joined in 2013, but discontinued live-streaming on the site in late 2014. He formerly did business with blip.tv when his original YouTube channel, DarkSydePhil, was suspended due to copyright strikes. However, due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding an incident involving using racist remarks during the Dead Space 2 demo playthrough, he was banned from the site shortly after. His nickname, "The King of Hate", originated from his outspoken attitude, often voicing strong opinions that are not so popular with the gaming community. He currrently live-streams on YouTube. He plays games on a variety of platforms, including the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, and a PC. He also owns a PlayStation 2, mainly used for retro-replays (rarely). A fan donated a Nintendo Wii to Phil, which he used to make Wii game playthroughs. Around August 2011, Phil bought the Nintendo 3DS. On February 22, 2012, Phil bought the PlayStation Vita. On November 18, 2012, Phil bought the Nintendo Wii U. On November 15, 2013, Phil bought the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One on November 22, 2013. On July 11, 2014, he recieved his brand new, up-to-date Gaming PC (Cyperpower PC Custom Rig) after his previous Gaming PC became heavily outdated and filled with many problems. He regularly films playthroughs of games on all systems, except for handhelds, which he does not have the means to capture footage (with the exception of the Nintendo 3DS, which he now has the means via capture card to capture footage directly from the system). Phil is known to voice his opinions about games and other subjects. As well as doing playthroughs of games, he is a former pro-Super Street Fighter II Turbo player, and he has either won or placed high in several EVO tournament events in the past. He used to attend tournaments whenever he was able and filmed/uploaded matches from the events; although he no longer does so. In June 2012, Phil and his friend John Rambo attended E3; since then, Phil has covered the event from home. Phil lived with his parents until 2004, and then again from 2007 to 2009. In 2009, he moved into a condo in Connecticut, and lived there until 2014. In June of 2014, he and his girlfriend Leanna (A.K.A. Panda Lee) moved to Seattle, Washington. About DarksydePhil DarksydePhil was laid off from his former job (a desk job at Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT) in 2010. Afterwards, he obtained a job as a YouTube partner. His AdSense account was banned on his parternship due to "fraudulent ad clicking activity," so he decided to move to blip.tv, another video streaming site. However, Darksydephil's Blip.tv account was also banned, forcing him to return to YouTube in early 2011. He currently has a full-time job on YouTube, partnered with Machinima, with his three channels: DSPGaming, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS, '''and '''DSPStreetFighter (defunct). Over the course of his YouTube career, Phil has had 7 (2 currently active) channels on YouTube. These channels are: #DSPGaming - Main channel (active, primary channel used mainly for his video game playthroughs and fighting game videos) #THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS - (active, secondary channel, used for Hateful Truth review videos, The Week in Preview series, updates, trips, and vlogs) #DarksydePhilFFXIII - (inactive, used to record the Final Fantasy XIII playthrough) #THEKINGOFHATEHD - (inactive, replaced by TheKingOfHateVlogs) #DarksydePhil - (inactive, original channel that he used since the very start of his YouTube career back in 2008, until it was constantly suspended and was almost on the verge of being banned. Channel is now mainly used as a archive channel for his older videos) #DSPStreetFighter - (inactive, formerly used for fighting game gameplay. Replaced by DSPGaming. Last video uploaded to the channel was the last part of DSP's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fan appreciation) #RedDeadDSP - (inactive, used to record the Red Dead Redemption playthrough/multiplayer + Undead Nightmare DLC playthrough and L.A. Noire playthrough) Phil owns the "Smark Guys" series, where he and co-host John Rambo talk about WWE events and other wrestling related news. The series was temporarily given to John's YouTube channel, JohnRamboPresents, but eventually migrated to Phil's full-time vlogging channel THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS. Website: TheKingOfHate.com Twitter account: @TheyCallMeDSP Content Weekly Video Series This is a list of video games in which Phil does on a weekly basis. *N/A Current playthroughs This is a list of the current playthroughs that Phil is currently doing. NOTE: Whenever he concludes a game, move the title of the game to either the "Completed Playthroughs" or "Incompleted Playthroughs" sections to how he ended the playthrough. Examples would include that on the title of the final part of a playthrough, Phil would simply put: (Final) then some positive or negative comment summarizing his overall experience with the game. Or, if he declares that he cannot continue a game due to certain cicrumstances, the title would probably say on the final part of the playthrough: (Final, fuck this) or some other negative comment. *WWE 2K15 (PS4) (Sims) * Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Playthroughs on Hiatus This is a list of playthroughs that Phil has put off to the side for now (hence, a hiatus) due to various reasons. He will come back to these playthroughs when there is "down-time" (weeks or months when there is no major gaming releases scheduled to come out), after playing a series of newly released games, or whenever he has the feeling and time to go back to the playthrough. * Dragon Age: Inquisition (PS4) (At the end) * Grand Theft Auto V: The FPS (PS4) (Has played the game before on Xbox 360, but is replaying the game on PS4 in first-person) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Currently on hiatus '''due to Phil being unable to capture footage of the game on PC with his current capture software. He will consider re-playing the game in the future through the Xbox version, emulated on the Xbox 360. However, if he were to do so, he will have to start the game completely over from scratch.) Upcoming playthroughs NOTE: Please, do not post upcoming playthroughs of games that have not been confirmed by Phil. Currently, his upcoming playthroughs are taken from his Week in Preview/Release Day Unboxing series. * Assassin's Creed Rogue (PS3) Completed playthroughs Incompleted playthroughs As well as all of the playthroughs finished, some playthroughs will never be done or finished for various reasons. Those playthroughs and reasons are listed below. Project 7 Note: ''Project 7 may return sometime in 2015.'' Phil started a short series called Project 7 on his old channel, DarksydePhil. It only lasted a for a few videos. In 2011, he surprised his fans by telling them he was bringing Project 7 back, and later at a Project 7/ DarksydePhil panel at a convention, he screened it for a select few attendees. It recieved positive feedback. The show's comedy was made up of jokes based on video games that many know and love as well as inside jokes for long time fans. In January 2012, Project 7 was published to YouTube. The cast for the show was Phil (as himself), John Rambo, Howard, and OJ (Other John) as misc. characters, and members of the YouTube channel Respect the Pact. Respect the Pact filmed and edited the show, and added all special effects and post-production. The music for the show was played by the video game metal/rock bands: Year 200X and Armcannon. However, the series was indefinitely suspended as Respect the Pact had a shift in priorities and were unable to continue filming/editing the series. After DSP's move to Seattle, Washington, it appeared as if the series was officially canceled, but Phil announced that he would bring back Project 7, although it will require a lot of work. Specials Game of the Year At the end of the year, Phil holds a countdown to which game he thinks is his '''Game of the Year (GOTY). He rewards a game with this title for being the most appealing and impacting to him, as well as praising the game for its overall outstanding lasting appeal. Since 2009, these are the games that Phil has deemed "Game of the Year" in his honest opinion. DSP's Game of the Year 2015 - TBA DSP's Game of the Year 2014 - Dragon Age: Inquisition DSP's Game of the Year 2013 - The Last of Us DSP's Game of the Year 2012 - The Walking Dead: The Video Game (Season 1) DSP's Game of the Year 2011 - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DSP's Game of the Year 2010 - Red Dead Redemption DSP's Game of the Year 2009 - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Ongoing series *Ask the King *The Hateful Truth *Smark Guys (w/ John Rambo) *Week in Preview *Release Day Unboxing *Channel Update *DSP Tries It *Project 7 (Abandoned) *HATE Live Podcast The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, and are somewhat synonymous with reviews. The Hateful Truth rating scale: *1-2: Utter Shit *3-4: Crappy *5-6: Decent *7-8: Pretty Good *9-10: An Amazing Masterpiece / Game of the Year Contender Commentary style DarksydePhil's style of comentary is brought on by his honest (yet at times controversial as well as highly ignorant and lacking in common sense) opinions and thoughts on a situation in a game that he's playing. He will speak aloud with his strong viewpoints and usually appeal to his fans and new viewers alike. He is well known for making jokes based off of the characters, the story, the music, and events within the game he is playing. Sometimes he will have a duel commentary with his friends (e.g John Rambo, Howard, PandaLee, etc.). He and his friends will sometimes talk about recent events inside and outside a video games and will both poke fun (bash) at the game in general, which also appeals to his fans. Problems and criticism Phil has a lower back injury since 2007, in which the disc between his L4/L5 vertebrae is severely herniated. He can't stand up for too long, can't be too physical, and can't sit in a certain position for too long. DSP has had several copyright issues on YouTube. He had copyright strikes on games such as God of War III and Legends of Wrestlemania, and most notably, GTA IV: The Lost and the Damned. Due to copyright strikes, DSP's original channel Darksydephil was temporarily shut down, which caused him to create a new channel named DSPGaming. However, the copyright strikes were proven to be false and actually submitted by game publishers from Ubisoft. As of today, DSP has not had any major copyright issues since becoming partnered with Machinima in 2011. DSP was laid off from his office job of 5 years in September 2010 due to the bad economy. He has been a Machinima partner on YouTube since early 2011 and has been doing video-on-demand full time as his occupation since then. He first pursued Google Adsense, but was kicked out of it when he received notice from Google that they suspected "fraudulent ad clicking activity" during the period of November-December of 2010. After this, DSP migrated his videos over to another video sharing website named blip.tv, but was subsequently banned from there as well (see below for full explanation). But since 2011 has been partnered with Machinima as a director with no team, making him just some guy and not a legitimate director. As of March 2013 Phil also regularly streams on his Twitch.tv channel, Darksydephil, and is currently partnered with the website; as of yet, no issues have arisen with his live streaming. Due to DSP's controversial style of commentary & raw gameplay during his playthroughs, he has been criticized at certain times for not paying attention to the controls of certain games during the tutorial segments. He is also criticized for complaining about the game not working, or game bugs, when at times the issues are his own fault. However, DSP has attributed this to his comedic persona and has referenced doing similar things since his competitive Street Fighter days in arcades during the 1990's, where he blamed the controls for his losses. There was also the matter of the controversy surrounding his removal from blip.tv for racist remarks that he made during his Dead Space 2 Demo playthrough, in which he roleplays Issac Clarke (the lead protagonist) as the "last remaining Nazi" and refers to the Necromorphs (the game's enemies) as the "Jews". He alludes to dismembering, curb stomping and throwing the "Jews" into the oven for the good of the universe, remarking the horrors of the Holocaust during World War II. However, upon further research it was found that he was simply imitating a Nazi character from the popular Howard Stern show, and that it was actually a group of regular fans who submitted legitimate complaints to blip.tv staff to have his channel taken down for the jokes. Since being parodied/criticized by the group "Retsupurae" in early 2013, common opinion on YouTube has turned against DSP. Some gamers feel that his unedited, raw playthrough videos are "not the proper way to create entertaining content." This has led to a movement of "This is How You Don't Play" montages that use DSP's content as a way to ridicule Phil and his video gaming fails. In addition, hundreds of videos showcasing Phil's various inabilities have run rampant on the internet. DSP claims that these montages have become a "bandwagon movement" of negativity against him, and that they have concretely hurt his business. Even though a majority of these videos are made to point out ways Phil should improve his "business", he often looks at them negatively and continues on his destructive path. Phil had his own forums for discussion about his various videos. He constantly deleted posts, banned users and locked threads that looked upon him in a negative light. It got to the point where all of his mods had enough of Phil abusing his power that they all decided to walk out at the same time. Phil struggled to keep it running on his own and eventually the forums died out. In 2015, he reopened the forums and seemed to be running them with a different state of mind. Within 3 weeks of them being open, he again started to close threads, ban users and delete postings that either stated negative facts about him or had conversations about the group known as the "SoK". In early 2015, Phil decided to open a Patreon page asking for donations even though he had stated numerous times in the past he would never do such a thing. Even making fun of the angry joe for doing practically the same thing. Friends John Rambo When Phil lived in Connecticut, when he wanted to play a game co-op or for live commentary, he would most of the time ask John Rambo to join him. They are good friends and always have fun when playing together. John also plays Super Street Fighter II Turbo at pro level and won a slot to represent USA at the Super Battle Opera. He had also beaten Phil in the second round of the SBO qualifiers, making it John's first time at beating Phil in a tournament. He met Phil around 2005, particularly during Evo 2005, where Phil had placed 4th in the finals in the Super Street Fighter II Turbo tournament, and being the only American player on the top list of finalists, while the top 3 were Japanese players. John went to Japan on September 9, 2010 for the Super Battle Opera Tournament, which was held on the 19th of September. He, like Phil, has a YouTube channel named "JohnRamboPresents," where he weekly does a podcast names "John Rambo Presents: The Show" w/his co-host and longtime friend, OJ. John is also a cast member of Project 7. He has many catch phrases are as such: "Would you like some balls?", "Stay ballsy, my friends.", etc. John also co-hosted a long-running pro-wrestling commentary show with DSP named "Smark Guys" that is uploaded to DSP's vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS. Due to Phil's move to Seattle, Washington on June 23, 2014, he and John Rambo are unable to do local co-op. Howard Howard is DSP's other friend, co-op buddy and a cast member of Project 7. Panda Lee Leanna Hangen (Panda Lee) is Phil's girlfriend, who originally lived in Pennsylvania. She is a gamer as well, and has been in a couple co-op playthroughs with just Phil and herself, and with Phil and his friends. She now has her own Youtube Channel, PandaLeeGames. Phil and Leanna are currently living together in a house in Seattle, Washington as of June 23, 2014. Quotes * * "This is stupid, man!" *"There was nothing I could do!" *"I died instantly!" *"Come on man!" *"I didn't know that" *"This is bullshit!" *"Stupid game bugs!" *"What the fuck?" *"This is ridiculous!" *"AUGHHH!" *"I'm pressing buttons!" *"I'm holding block!" *"Are you shitting me?" *"Fuck this!" *"This is fucking stupid!" *"What was I supposed to do?!" **obnoxious laugh* * "WOOOOOOOOW DUDE!" * "There are no jobs in my sector" * "Mom, I want that Wolverine toy!" * "I am probably one of the best 'all around gamers' in the country. " * I'll block ya. * "What? How do I do this? *looks at chat*" External Links *Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop *Youtube - JohnRamboPresents *DSP Twitter Page *Official DarksydePhil Website *DSP Facebook Page Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber